nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Senatorial Major Incident Inquest
Urgency: Very High| Drafted by: Great Nepal| Co-sponsors: The IASM, Mishmahig, Gallup, Zeonic States In light of recent terrorist attacks upon this fair nation, in light of failure to form a inquest to investigate the attack, this senate further determines urgent need to have senatorial inquest into the attack. As such, be it enacted by the powers granted to this senate by the powers given to it by the people of this nation as follows, Section 1 - Declaration This senate, hereby declares the recent series attack on the capital to be unforgivable acts of terrorism which cost lives of more than eighteen brave men and women of this nation who sacrificed their lives while service to the state. This senate therefore commends all the victims of most recent terrorist attack in senate as models of civic service in the face of threats and condemns the terrorist attack as cowardly, unforgivable and intolerable offence. Section 2 - Recommendation This act, while does not require passing of judicial act, it strongly recommends its passage. Section 3 - Senatorial Major Incident Inquest a) This senate, hereby creates Senatorial Major Incident Inquest (henceforth referred to as inquest) as means to carry out investigation on to serious incident, which may be declared by senate provided any one of the following conditions are met:- - There has been loss of multiple lives in a violent manner caused in same or related incident. - There has been act of terrorism or threat of thereof as defined by emergency anti-terrorism and anti-treason act, irrelevant of passage of aforementioned act. - There has been act of treason or threat of thereof as defined by emergency anti-terrorism and anti-treason act, irrelevant of passage of aforementioned act. b) Inquest shall not have power to make judicial rulings nor shall it interfere with processes of the court. c) Inquest shall have power to issue subpoena ad testificandum and subpoena duces tecum as it sees fit to assist in its investigation. d) Failure to comply with either subpoena defined in section 3d shall be considered contempt of judicial process which shall be a felony which will be tried by a judicial court. Contempt of judicial process shall be a crime equivalent to contempt of court. e) Inquest shall have power to order detainment of any citizen or non-citizen for singular and non-renewable period not exceeding 48 hours for purposes of testifying, should it view individual as holding crucial evidence related to the inquest. f) To renew the term of detainment as described in section 3e, individual must be presented before a judge with their legal counsel present. The judge must authorise further detainment if he or she sees fit. g) Inquest shall have authority to find any individual guilty of administrative neglect which shall be administrative offence provided two third of the members of inquest are convinced beyond reasonable doubt as to the guilt of individual. h) Inquest shall have authority up to and including power to dismiss any individual, with sole exception of senator from position as member of senate, found guilty under section 3g. While it shall not have power to impose criminal sanctions, it may at its discretion refer the matter to criminal court for further sanctions. i) No sentence passed by the inquest shall not prevent future action by a judicial court. j) Inquisition shall at end of its term, provide official report in front of open senate with recommendation to prevent similar incidents occurring in future. k) To exercise any of the powers stated in section 3, there must be three fifth majorities within the inquisition unless stated otherwise. l) Composition of any inquest shall be such that there shall be one representative from every party with representation in senate with more than five members. In addition to this, there shall be one expert in the major incident as well as three randomly selected members of public who meet following criteria:- - Over or equal to age of 18. - Of sound mind. - Without any criminal record with exception of moving violations. - Not affiliated with any political party, either official or unofficial. - Not suspected to be member of any terrorist organisations. Section 4 - Establishment of Senate Bombing Senatorial Major Incident Inquest This act establishes Senate Bombing Senatorial Major Incident Inquest with powers and duties as described in section 3 with objective to thoroughly investigate any and all individuals and organisations which are at fault for series of terrorist attacks in the senate including but not limited to series of bombing in senate building along with kidnapping attempts and assassination attempts on senators along with any incidents inquest believes to be related to the series of attack. Their area of jurisdiction shall be universal.